SUMINAVVIE
by reid4infinity
Summary: kurt and mercedes unwilingly reveal a big secret.
1. Chapter 1

SUMINAVVIE

**Summary: Kurt and Mercedes have something surprising that they un-willingly reveal to the glee club. **

The glee club was tired. They had just finished rehearsing the set list. It was 12:00 on a Friday night and they were still at school…not that they really minded. They were having fun. Mr. Shue let them goof off for a while. Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina were in their own little corner, and Puck, Finn and Mike were discussing sports and video games. Brittany and Santana were discussing…who knows what. Quinn wasn't here; she was out of town with her family. Since it was already really late, and all of the glee kids carry a change of clothes in their lockers, and Mr. Shue kept a bunch of pillows in his office for reasons un-known, they decided to just sleep over. The choir room was set up with pillows, blankets, and kids cuddling. Five minutes passed before Mr. Shue had fallen asleep near the piano. The kids started to quietly talk among themselves. Kurt stubbed his toe and let out a high pitched yelp. Everyone shushed him, telling him not to wake Mr. Shue. It was insane how heavy of a sleeper he was. He didn't even stir. Just as they were giggling about Mr. Shue's sleeping abilities, the lights flicked off. McKinley didn't have lights that turned off automatically, and they were careful to make sure that they were all alone in the school. They were debating on who should go check the electric box. By this time Mr. Shue was wide awake. Guys, it's 1 am. Why don't we all go? They went down the hall each holding a flashlight. They got to the back door, and found it _melted_ shut, as in torched. They didn't panic. Figgins probably did this, because this is the door skippers used to, well, skip. The front door passed the offices of Figgins, sue, and coach Beiste. There was no way a skipper could escape unless he was a ninja. The club got a little flustered when they found the front door was in the same predicament. They tried the cafeteria door, the last exit. No luck. "Okay, do NOT panic, guys, stay calm, everybody just STAY CALM!" said Shue.

"You're the only one freaking out Mr. Shue," Said Kurt.

"He's right to, Kurt. It is pretty obvious that some psycho has trapped us in the school and he's gonna do who knows what to us," Said Tina. Just then a figure dropped from the ceiling and tried to kick Kurt in the face. Kurt caught his foot and the two were in what looked like a fight from a ninja movie. Kurt got distracted for a few seconds and the guy kicked him unconscious. Mercedes stepped in. She was in the same kind of fight Kurt was in earlier. She totally would have had him, until she got distracted by Kurt. The guy sprung up and darted towards Mr. Shue while his guard was down. Nobody was close enough to help him, and it all happened too fast for anyone to warn him before it happened. "What was _**THAT?**_" asked the remaining members of new directions. "We'll explain in the nurse's office," said Mercedes. She carried Kurt down the hall, running with strength and speed no one knew she had. Even the cheerios and football players were struggling to keep up with her. What the _hades_ was going on?

**A/N: yes, I am still working on my Mercedes drabble. I just could NOT let go of this idea. I will most definitely make the next chapters better and more detailed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: next chapter. Read and review. Oh yes. Reeevieeewww. See if you can find a movie reference. **

They were in the nurse's office. It looked like a hospital room. Kurt was on the little bed. Mercedes was splashing water on his face. He woke with a start, and screamed "5 second rule!" he saw Blaine and Mercedes hovered over him. "Cedes" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see who that man was?"

"Yes. It was Bacuda."

"I thought so."

"_I _thought he was dead."

"So did I"

"OK, what the Snapple is going on here?" asked Blaine. The rest of the club nodded their agreement. Kurt was in no condition to explain; he was still a little flustered. Mercedes began to talk.

"Each of your parents was former members of the Suminavvie. They are a group of people who protect each other from the kavari, an evil group. Your parents fought and imprisoned them, but knew they would get out eventually and come after you. They got too old to protect you from the kavari themselves. They picked the two of us to be your guardians. We've trained since the age of ten. Blaine, your parents didn't listen to everyone else's when they said McKinley high was best, but I guess fate just got you here. Oh and by the way, don't bother calling anyone; while the kavari are near you, all electricity goes out. That explains the lights. We can't use our training for reasons other than protecting you."

"So you're saying," said Finn, "that you're like…guardian angels?"

"Kind of, but we can't fight them alone, guys."

"We won't have to." Said Rachel. "Our parents will notice our absence."

"All our parents are out of town," said Sam.

"Plus it's the weekend." Said mike.

Kurt looked up at Mercedes and smiled.

"No. she said"

"Pleeeease mercy!"

"Ugh. Fine."

Kurt stood up. "Okay guys." He said. "Make a single file line to the gym."

They did as they were told, and found it funny to march like toy soldiers. They piled into the gym, and Kurt locked the door behind them. He told them to spread out thorough the gym. Artie sat over by the bleachers. He was promised special training. The duo taught the new directions various kicks and flips. They were ready to do some hand to hand combat; it was mike against puck, Finn against Sam, Brittany against Rachel, Santana against Tina, and Blaine had taken karate when he was twelve, so he got Kurt. He taught them something to get out of a certain situation. Pretty soon they were almost as good as Kurt and Mercedes. Now it was time for Artie's training. They taught him to climb things using only his arms, and how to use the gymnastics equipment. He could already pack a mean punch, so they skipped that part. They would've originally just tried to get out through the window, but they had to find Mr. Shue. They headed out and walked quietly so they didn't attract attention. Mercedes could literally smell danger. Kurt could hear it approaching. They stood in a line going sideways. There were 12 of those monsters; one for each of them. One of the kavari shouted a command and soon the new directions and kavari were in combat. They were neck and neck. Then, the kavari played a dirty trick. They got their opponent by the neck and pushed them against the lockers while putting their left arm above their heads. Each of them simultaneously twisted, brought their arm down and punched their assailant in the face. They retreated. Kurt wasn't so easy on his attacker. He pinned him down and continued to punch him. The guy looked like he was gonna bleed out. It took everyone to get him off. The guy ran. "Kurt, MAN, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" said puck. Kurt just stomped off to the gym. "They played that same dirty trick on his mom and it got her killed." Said Mercedes.

**A/N: I do not own glee or the movie I referenced.**


	3. Chapter 3

For most of the time, the new directions walked in silence. Mercedes and Kurt were in the back talking privately.

"I thought we killed him," said Kurt.

"Yeah, well you know he can re-incarnate his soul and use someone else's body. In fact, how did you even recognize him? I knew by the way he fought me, but he fought you in a different style," said Mercedes.

"His eyes. Who else do we know who has red irises? And anyways, he's only supposed to reincarnate after 3 years. It's only been 2! It's too early for this!" said Kurt.

"Maybe he's premature. Like…like a baby."

Kurt stopped in his tracks. He looked at her.

"What?" she asked

"Or maybe…maybe he's gotten impatient. There's something or someone special here that he wants and he just couldn't wait for. Something he just has to have _now,_"

"That means we'll really have to be on guard. Whatever he wants is powerful, and he'll stop at nothing to get it. We definitely do NOT want him to get it. Whatever he's gonna use it for can't be good."

"Guys, they're not on the first floor. I've had cell phone service this whole time," Said Santana.

"Okay so maybe we should check the gym," said Puck.

"No, the gym is too open. They wouldn't be stupid enough to hide there," said Artie.

"Actually…" said Kurt, "The kavari may be evil, but they aren't exactly the smartest bulbs on the tree. We should check the gym."

They checked the gym.

No kavari.

They checked the 2nd floor.

No kavari.

They checked the basement.

No kavari.

Just when they felt overwhelmed, like they had checked every nook and cranny, they heard a crash.

From the janitor's closet. Everyone's head whipped around. They knew what they had to do. Kurt reached out his hand, turned the door knob and…


	4. note

**Okay guys…yep, another AN. So, my ****e-mail is jenky so like, everything is messed up. I'll be moving things to another account by the name of reid4infinity2. All my story alerts and author alerts will go there. i'm keeping this one but all my new stories go there. Everything SHOULD be done by 7/19/12. So sweets please bear with me! so ya i'll have 2 accounts.**

**I BLAME AOL!**

**So sorry,**

**-R4I.**


End file.
